


proposed To

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Shennigans, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: proposing is hard. proposing to two people? even harder.





	proposed To

Roy is nervous. He’s never proposed to anyone before. The closest he’s come is to telling Jade they should run away together, and that didn’t really go over well. 

 

And now he’s proposing to  _ two  _ people. 

 

“How do I get myself into these situations?” he sighs to himself while he triple-checks that he has  _ both  _ rings in his pocket. To be fair, he’s glad that it’s this situation he’s fallen into. Proposing to Kori and Jason, the actual loves of his life? Sure there may be some issues in the  _ nerves  _ department, but in the end? It’ll be  _ totally worth it. _

 

\----

 

Kori is not worried. She’s looked up earth customs again and again and called  _ at least  _ five different people to make sure she’s got it right. 

 

She has two rings, plain because she doesn’t think either would want the diamonds people traditionally propose with. Jason doesn’t like over fancy stuff and Roy would probably find it impractical. 

 

She hopes she’s made the right decision in picking out the correct rings, but she knows she’s making the right decision to propose. Marriage is different on Earth than on Tamaran, but she is positive that she wants to spend the rest of her life with these two, and that to make it binding would make it all the better. 

 

\---

 

Jason is scared out of his  _ mind.  _ Ever since the whole “death” debacle, he’s never thought that he’d ever get attached to someone again, let alone actually fall in love. And with two people, nonetheless. 

 

He loves Kori and Roy so much, and he knows he wants to--wants to make it real. A commitment. Maybe they can’t actually get married--but they can wear a ring and make it a marriage of sorts in their eyes. 

 

That’s all Jason wants, all he can  _ think  _ about these days, so he vows to put away his fear, his fear that they’ll leave him--after all these years, he doesn’t really think they will. 

 

And he hopes hopes hopes they’ll say yes. 

 

\---

 

There’s a dinner, and it’s their anniversary. Roy’s pretty sure he’s the only one who remembers such dates, but he set up the dinner--out and about, like people with their lives together--and then after they’ll go to the park and Roy will propose. It’s perfect. 

 

\---

 

Kori knows there’s a dinner, and she’s fairly sure it’s for their anniversary, but she could be wrong. It’s not anyone’s birthday, or Jason’s death day, but it  _ is  _ a fancy dinner, and Kori thinks that fancy dinners are a good, romantic lead up to a proposal. 

 

Dick’d said that she shouldn’t do it in public, but somewhere private, and so Kori thinks that when they walk home after she can propose. There’s this one spot Jason always likes to stop at, to look at the stars. Stars are romantic. 

 

\---

 

Jason figures he’ll propose after the fancy dinner tonight, just to get it--well, not over with, but to upend his fears. He has a bag packed, just in case they say no, and he can bolt from that spot with the stars--the spot that’s always been “their spot”--if he needs to.

 

He really, really hopes he won’t need to. 

 

\---

 

Kori is too pretty, Roy thinks as they walk to the restaurant. She’s wearing a pinkish dress that sets off her hair nicely, and compliments her skin, and all sorts of other things that Roy can’t really focus on. Jason can dress up  _ nice  _ as well, and he’s wearing a red and black suit that seems to set off his cheekbones somehow. Roy feels like he looks like garbage for wearing his hat, even now, but when he’d tried to take it off, Kori had laughed and kissed his cheek and he can’t argue while Kori’s pressed against him and  _ kissing  _ him, so he hadn’t. 

 

They arrive at the restaurant and Roy tells the people that they have a reservation. Their reservation is paid for by questionably-gained money, but it doesn’t matter, Roy thinks as the hostess leads them to their table. 

 

\---

 

The dinner is excellent and Kori is aware of the ring boxes in her pocket the entire time. Every time she shifts or moves at all, the rings brush against her leg and she’s reminded of what awaits as soon as they leave. 

 

Kori sips her drink and looks around at them fondly; she loves them so much. Never one to hold anything in, Kori tells them so. 

 

“Love you too, princess,” Jason says, grinning crookedly at her. 

 

“Always,” Roy says, and Kori thinks he looks strangely nervous. Hmm.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks. 

 

“Nothing!” Roy says. “I’m just--nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jason asks, leaning in towards Roy. “You  _ do  _ seem a little--nervous?”

 

“I’m fine!” Roy says, his assuring-voice not at all assuring. “Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“As you say,” Kori says, but she knows something is up. Maybe he has gotten wind of her plan? Whatever it is, Kori vows to find out.

 

\---

 

Of  _ course  _ halfway through dessert a frikin robot blows the roof of the restaraunt up.  _ What else is new?  _

 

Jason, of course, is armed, never one not to be, but he still doesn’t like that he has to take his guns out and shoot at it, while Roy pulls a bow from  _ nowhere  _ and starts to shoot at it. Jason tosses him a domino mask when he has a second, and Roy puts it on, turning his  _ stupid  _ hat backwards. 

 

Kori flies up, her hands green and full of rage. She’s beautiful, as always, and Roy runs ahead and he’s beautiful, too. 

 

Jason’s not sure how a proposal’s gonna look after this nonsense, but at least they’re destroying shit while looking classy as hell. That’s gotta count for something, right?

 

\---

 

Roy falls out of the adrenaline rush about halfway through patrol, when they manage to get home and change and go back out to kill some stuff. 

 

He’d tucked the rings into his quiver, just in case. He and Jason are off doing something when Roy comes out of the rush, and he falls and slumps against Jason, mostly just to be dramatic. 

 

“About time,” Jason teases. “You didn’t get enough food, huh, babe?”

 

Roy grumbles and Jason throws an arm around him. 

 

“Come on, let’s go get Kor. Figure maybe we can have a night in. Already blew up some robots.”

 

“That’s always good,” Roy says. Jason sniggers and they head off together to find her, which isn’t hard. 

 

Kori’s on the edge of a rooftop, sitting with her feet dangling down. Roy and Jason sit on either side of her. 

 

\----

 

“Everything okay?” Roy asks. 

 

“Yes,” Kori says, nodding. “I just--I had wanted to do something, earlier.”

 

“What was it?” Jason asks.  _ No time like the present.  _

 

Kori pulls the ring boxes out of the heels of her boots where she’d put them before. 

 

“I was  _ going  _ to ask you two to marry me,” she says, and Jason freezes on her one side and Roy makes a small noise of shock. “And the offer’s--still open? If you two want to?”

  
Roy coughs and Jason’s still frozen. 

 

“Please say something,” Kori begs. 

 

“I was gonna propose, too,” Roy says after a long minute, his voice faint. “I was gonna--” He stops to pull out a pair of ring boxes. He hands one to Kori and she opens the box. It’s a bright goldeny twist that reminds her of fire, and she slips it on instinctively. Roy takes her hand and moves the ring to a different finger. Oops. 

 

Kori breathes out a laugh and turns to face Jason. 

 

“And you? Do you want to marry--us?”

 

He’s still frozen and Kori wishes she could see behind his helmet, see his face. 

 

Ever so slowly, Jason reaches into his pocket, and pulls out--

 

Two ring boxes. 

 

\----

 

Roy starts laughing first. Jason takes off his helmet and he thinks he’s crying a little, but it doesn’t matter, because Kori takes his face and pulls him into a kiss, and her tears splash hot against his cheeks. 

 

“Yes,” she whispers against his mouth, even though she’s the only one who’s done any actual proposing, then she turns to Roy and mirrors the gesture. 

 

Jason feels the laughter bubble up deep in his throat, and he’s  _ getting married,  _ and neither of them were gonna reject him, and he has two rings to find from the pile on Kori’s lap, and Roy pulls Jason around for another kiss, and Jason puts his ring for Roy on his finger, and they’re all a  _ mess  _ but Jason wouldn’t have his Outlaws--his  _ fiances-- _ any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
